microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:OentOent
Welcome Hi, welcome to Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This? Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Is It A Good Idea To Microwave An Airbag? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 11:32, January 12, 2010 HEY DUDE WAIT A SECOND! im also think of items for SEASON 10! :Does it include a wire loop game? OentOent 07:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Helping Hey I'm Helping You By Making The "Microwave" Bios That You Make. I'm Just Helping You Get More Edits lol. Craven6 20:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : I saw them, thanks! OentOent 07:21, July 21, 2010 (UTC) NP! I'm Also Gonna Make Helga Too. :I saw it! Thanks! OentOent 17:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) microwaves? Hey We Need Another Microwave Page Craven6 09:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Craven6 09:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Craven6 09:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Craven6 09:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Craven6 09:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Margaret II microwaving glowsticks and wand Here is the proof Margaret II makes it to the glowsticks and wand experiment. You can clearly see the glow sticks on this image with the wand lying on top of them. OentOent 10:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) a question If You Were Jory, What Would You Name The New Microwave? I Would Say Margaret III xD : Probably Shannon or Zoë. OentOent 14:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC) youtube retirement montage Your Justine Retirement Montage On Youtube Was Cool! On Youtube, I'm zekegrif33. Subcribe If You Feel Like It :) Craven6 18:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hahahahaha You Renamed Margaret II To Saint Margaret II Good One Craven6 20:25, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Microwave Retirement Montage Hey Can You Make An Unnamed Retirement Montage? Craven6 19:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : Actually there already is a retirement montage for the unnamed microwave: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrZJW8jylls&feature=related i seen it i have seen the unnamed retirement montage. there was a typo that said Experiments #1 - #19 Its Supposed To Be 18 lol Beth photo Hey can you add this photo for Beth? It looks better than the other one. Thx.(i dont know how to out photos in the list of microwaves.) here is the picture:~~ It's done! OentOent 15:04, April 21, 2011 (UTC) wow thx alot~~ We've got a problem. There's mad spammers on the wikia, and they make the Pop-Tarts, rubber ducks, duct tape and Old Spice all bad ideas, when they were confirmed good ideas! Can you and the others please do a thing about this? I can't do it myself. Thank you for concerns. ThomasandMollyfan23 00:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : And they also create articles for season 11! I'm no moderator however. Hypercoaster is, I will warn her immediately! OentOent 05:38, May 12, 2011 (UTC) They're at it again! Apparently, these unregistered users still want the Pop-Tarts episode a bad idea, when its supposed to stay a GOOD idea. Jesus, when are they gonna learn that it's spam? I think we should block the page from future edits and that ONLY resigered users like you and I can edit. ThomasandMollyfan23 02:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : I'll tell it to Hypercoaster, I'm no moderator! OentOent 19:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Gina's photo After i saw the pic they put for Gina i was horrified so i took one of my own and Hypercoaster recommended you for putting photos so here is Gina's photo :(Thanks in advance!:::D) The Awesome and Only; Ncv144 Shelley needs her picture! Hello OentOent, I have already taken the photo for Shelley and i noticed that there wasnt a photo for her yet so im glad that finally my photo is going to be used first. But anyway, Here is the photo and i hope that you can put it in the right place. THanks in andvance. -lly, Ncv144. (PS: I have noticed that all of my microwave pictures have Jory's hand holding the door.) Ncv144 14:01, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Yup its Emily. Hello OentOent, By the means of this message and how you may already know this, im writing to ask for help in placing photos again. This here is Emily in all her Emerson beauty: also: First one without Jory's hand in it :P Thanks! The Awesome and Only; Ncv144 02:39, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : Emily's Emerson beauty, haha. Yeah, I really like Emerson Radio. Alas I live in Holland and here we don't have Emerson Radio. Emily is my new favorite season 10 microwave. I really hope the guys will have another Emerson in the finale! OentOent 05:25, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : : Pictures I got the pictures from is it a good idea to microwave this facebook and i got some more from jonathan paulas facebook including bertha, susan, beatrice, jakie and samantha Thanks. i know hypercoaster said that she is a new brand but im still learning how to use this! : Hey, would you upload a better Picture of Jackie? It's not good enough. LikerAndLikes 20:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC)LikerAndLikes Why did you make Magnet 2 into Saint Magnet 2? If you were Jory Caron, What will you namethis microwave? The microwave is Diane. Me say Margnet